Decisions
by sarsho2
Summary: Fernando the half brother of Tomas whos forced to run away from portugal becouse of his brother Tomas. he unraveled the truth and had evidence to prove it, against him in the murder/death of his wife. his life gets seriosly tangled from here on...DISCLAIMER i own NOTHING :-)


I and my brother Tomas were never especially close as my father favored me slightly over my older half brother. My father King John the ||| of Portugal had one main mistress which was Tomas's mother my mother was a more on the spur of the moment attraction that didn't last very long not past a year but my father was fond of my mother, so she was treated well. I stayed at court and lived in the Ribera Palace in Lisbon I learnt sword fighting, archery the way of court and politics and many languages, five others to be precise (French, Spanish, English, Italian and Latin) my brother had nearly the same education but was better at the physical than me all things considering he was four years older than me. When I was eleven my father needed to visit the Vatican, to discuss an important matter with the pope.

Once we arrived my father was busy discussing things with the pope for nearly four days. On the fifths day I was called to my father to have an audience with the pope. Once I arrived the servant at the door ushered me in. I entered a side room where my father was standing in,

"Come in Fernando I have something to discuss with you" my father the king said,

"Fernando" he said with a serious face "as you know I have no legitimate sons, just you and Tomas and I must have a legitimate son to name crown Prince and to rule after me. A month ago I was told by the physicians that I have a disease that can take me from any time in the future they believe I will live for another five years at most" I was shocked at those words the thought of losing my father I always looked up to.

"Father I don't understand why I am being told this and not Tomas, wouldn't he be a better candidate for what I believe you have in store?" I asked truly confused,

"Yes your half-brother is older but he has a temper that I'm trying to avoid and that is why I am here to discuss with pope for you to be legitimized, but his holiness pope Julius ||| believes that Tomas as the elder should be the one proclaimed legitimate, he says he will legitimize anyone until you pass a test" he said all this looking me straight in the eye " I am a king Fernando and as so I must think of my country in best interest, now through that door the pope is waiting for you" he said pointing in the direction of the ornate red and gold door that I don't take note of until now. I looked at my father and tentatively nodded my head and turned towards the door. As I entered the room saw the pope in the sitting in a gold and lavish red chair facing a fireplace, I walked in and was at a loss as to what to say or do for that matter.

"Your Holiness" I call out, at hearing my voice he turned his head towards me and beckoned me forward with his hand. I walked forward and stood before him

"Do you believe you deserve to be the crown prince of Portugal, especially over your just as qualified brother?" He said looking up at me questioning me, I had a feeling this was the test I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts and looked him straight in the eye and said with such determination I thought I didn't poses,

"No, i don't believe myself more deserving than Tomas I believe he would be a good strong ruler and that nothing presidents me over him" I said this with conviction, the pope looked me over and sat there thinking for a good seven minutes, he then got up and stood by the window looking out onto the square below and said with his back towards me,

"From what King John has told me of you and Tomas and of what you just said I believe you would be a good prince" at those words he turned around to look at me with his calculating brown eyes, I stood there in shock of what he just told me. While I was processing the information the pope sent for a servant to fetch my father. My father walked in and stood next to me,

"So, have you come to a decision your holiness?" He says towards the pope, the pope looks at him and replies

"I have and after the discussion with your son and your words I believe Fernando will be the best fit" at this I wake up from my shock,

"Your Holiness, father I would love the honor but I don't believe this is right as Tomas is older than me" I say trying to change their minds,

"Are you saying you're refusing my generous offer" my father said, I could here the underlying anger in that he probably feels offended, I backtracked

"No of course not i just believe Tomas should be given more of a chance" I said trying to clarify,

"And how do you propose this?" The pope said,

" I will only accept the legitimization on a condition firstly that it be kept secret secondly that it will only be affected if" I said turning towards my father "1) you try your all to legitimize Tomas because it should rightfully be so 2)if he were to die and then I would be the only candidate 3)he brings a great shame to Portugal, those are my terms" I say to them the pope was looking at me with a twinkling smile that was mixed with a type of pride, while my father just looked confused

"But why don't you want this opportunity?" my father said to me.

"Because everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves and I want to give one to Tomas" I said truly be living in my eleven year old mindset that everyone deserves a chance.

"Wise beyond your years it seems little Fernando" the pope says thoughtfully he then turned towards my father " I agree with his terms, I believe them fair and it gives your eldest son a chance to prove himself, i will authorize his legitimacy now and the only ones who will now of this are be in this room, that is what will be done" on that he takes out three slips of parchment and wrights my full name 'Fernando Sebastian' then the terms to my legitimacy and then he signed the ends and so did my father, each of us kept a copy.

**A year later**

It was just Tomas's birthday my father named him lord over a region of Portugal with his new wife Esmeralda. Esmeralda was a rich noble's daughter, it's been already two years into his marriage Tomas came with his wife to the palace to visit, not long after they arrived Esmeralda fell ill with the influenza she was sick for two weeks and died shortly after. After the burial I saw Tomas slip away to talk to a hooded man, I followed him wondering about his curious behavior I smiled behind a stone pillar and listened in,

"...payment as we agreed 600 gold coins" Tomas said, handing over a bulging bag with what I assumed is the gold "now leave and if anyone traces her death back to me I will find you Phillip" he said to this Philip. Tomas then looked around to check no one saw and headed back to the funeral. I slid down the pillar and sat down totally shocked and astounded, Tomas my own brother killed his wife, what am I to do I put my head in my hands just not be living what I heard. Suddenly I was hoisted up by my collar and dragged up, and I see Tomas staring at me with a dagger to my neck,

"Well look what we have here, tch tch tch when will you learn to mind your own business hm?" He said while digging the dagger further into my throat,

"Please Tomas I won't tell anyone, please just let me go" I pleaded looking around I saw we were completely alone with no one to witness this,

"Who are you looking for no one is around and as you put your nose where it didn't need to go, well now I have to deal with you" he started lightly choking me with his left and " I have a amazing idea, tomorrow after breakfast you're going to tell father that you want to to go on a ride and that because tomorrow's Sunday and you have no duties you will take your horse and some money and leave Portugal, am I understood you will not tell anyone of where or why you're leaving or leave any hints" he said and to put emphasis he dug the dagger a little deeper,

"And, if I don't" I choked, he took me and banged me into the wall and squeezed tighter,

"You have beautiful mother, it would be a shame if her home was broken into, and raped then killed, right? You wouldn't want that now would you?" He said with a sadistic voice,

"Bastard" I managed to choke out,

"Do. We. Have. A. Understanding. "He punctuated each word with a squeeze of my throat,

"Yes" I gasped out finally,

"Good, clean yourself if one word of you telling anyone your mother will die that I promise you that, I expect you not to be here by lunch" he replied dropping me, I got on my hands and knees gasping trying to regain my breath. When I got up again he already left, I staggered to my feet and knew I had to leave I couldn't risk my mother's life. I stumbled to the nearby stream i looked at my reflection I looked like I went to hell and back I cleaned my face and adjusted my collar to hide the bruise marks. I headed back to the castle, the funeral was over and it was time for the dinner. Dinner was a private affair of just the immediate family. After everyone retired to bed I, told my servant to go to the stables to tell them I will be taking my steed on a long ride tomorrow, and to put a plain empty saddle, that I wanted a quiet ride (this was to avoid attention) and that after he did that to tell the kitchens to prepare a bag of bread cheese and water. Once he left I gathered my dagger, my ring that proved I was part of the royal Portuguese family, I put this and a few other worldly objects in a satchel. I went to the panel under my bed where I kept my allowance that I have been saving for over four years, though when I started saving I did not imagine that for this i would use the money. I take out the parchment proofing my legitimacy from the pope and stare at it wondering if it was worth bringing up. I shake my head and put it in the satchel, I look through my wardrobe and take out my simplest clothing I had a plain off white tunic and brown leggings and nondescript shoes; I laid those out for tomorrow. I slipped out of my room and went towards the kitchens, around the corner from there was a secret passageway that led to Tomas's room, I listened at the door I heard no movement so, I tentatively entered. i looked around and found his desk and started rifling through it with no luck. i looked through the room aimlessly until I spotted the fireplace that was merely ashes now. i took a further look and found a piece of parchment that had written on it, from what I could decipher 'poison...symptoms of influenza.. cost..gold..-philip' I took the note and hid it in my shirt and slipped out of the room of fear of being caught. I re entered my room without being spotted by guards; I don't know who is reporting to Tomas. I took the note and added it to my satchel. Once I finished doing this I took off my clothes and went to bed knowing this most probably be my last time sleeping in this bed, or Portugal all together. I had a fitful sleep just wondering if the place I have decided to go to is a smart move.


End file.
